


Cooking on Sunshine

by asherranceoftheheart



Series: Antiaverage [9]
Category: Jacksepticeye Universe, Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Fluff, M/M, dorks being dorks, poor Marvin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 07:24:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19001089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asherranceoftheheart/pseuds/asherranceoftheheart
Summary: In which Anti attempts and fails to bake something for Chase, Chase just wonders at how sweet his outwardly harsh and chaos-bringer lover is towards him, and Marvin has the shittiest luck in the world.





	Cooking on Sunshine

Chase peeked into the living room of the Septic HQ and frowned when he only saw Jackie lazing the day away on the couch on one of his rare day off from saving the city.

“Heya offbrand Spiderman,” the teasing nickname got the other’s attention and Jackie perked up with a scowl on his lips as he met Chase’s smirking eyes. “Have you seen Anti around here?”

“Just for that nickname, I shouldn’t answer you.” Jackie huffed but he yawned and sat up. He furrowed his brows and scratched at his beard absentmindedly while he searched his memory for the last time he had seen the eldest ego. After a while, he shook his head. “Sorry dude, either I didn’t notice him coming by or he didn’t enter this room for the past eight hours.”

Jackie yawned again, trying to rub the sleep away from his drooping eyes. For a second, it seemed like he wasn’t even seeing Chase at all.

The father looked at the hero’s state and sighed with a small smile on his lips. He said, “Aight… Thanks hero, but you really should go sleep in your bedroom. If Hen sees you sleeping there he’s gonna give you a lecture about ruining your spine and not taking care of yourself.”

Jackie muttered something far too low for Chase to hear but he did stand up. He started shuffling over to the exit and gave Chase a friendly nudge on the shoulder with his own.

“‘M gonna do that then,” Jackie let out another jaw-breaking yawn and gave Chase a sleepy teasing smirk. “Try not to traumatize Marv with your flirting again if he accidentally stumbles upon you two, okay?”

Chase stuck out his tongue at the other childishly, his eyes glittered with mischief.

“Accidentally, my ass,” Chase snipped but his grin dulled the sharpness of the words. “With how often he kept cockblocking the two of us, I think he’s doing it intentionally.”

“Well, you know Marv. He has the worst luck anyone could ever have.”

“... Ah. That’s true. His reactions are still over exaggerated though.” Chase chuckled as the memory of Marvin screaming that his eyes are burning after he walked in on him and Anti making out in his recording office flashed through his mind. “Sure, it’s funny but it’s really too dramatic to take seriously.”

“Funny.” Jackie gave him a Look. “Anti’s rubbing off on you too much. You’re becoming a sadist.”

“That’s not the only thing rubbing on me—” Chase danced away from the playful swipe Jackie made for his face, laughing with his eyes sparkling with amusement.

The hero rolled his eyes at the teasing but there was a smile teasing at the corner of his lips, “TMI, Chase, TMI.”

With one last chuckle, Chase waved Jackie off and continued deeper into the HQ. Just as he was about to pass the doorway of the kitchen, he heard a familiar voice crackling and screeching out curses as loud clangs of something steel or metallic fell down the floor.

“How the fuck does he make this look  _ so easy _ ?” He heard Anti hiss out before another litany of curses followed the sentence, the being vowing to curse the person, who made the vague as fuck recipe that he found, eternal suffering.

Chase nudged open the door quietly and leaned on the doorway, watching Anti scowling down at his phone while there was a  _ lot _ of mess around the room. The father could only be thankful that Anti hasn’t burned down the house yet which… Actually, that’s a big improvement against Henrik’s attempt.

He noticed the amount of flour and broken egg shells literally the top of the kitchen island along with a bag of choco chips and cooking utensils for baking.

“Why doesn’t it come out right?” Anti pouted as he looked down at his mutated choco chips.

“If you want, I can teach you.” Chase finally decided to speak up, the demon could really get hyperfocused on his task to the point that he would completely shut out the world. When that happens only he and Jack could snap Anti out of it.

Anti’s head snapped up and he gave him a deer-in-headlights wide eyed look. You would think he was a child who was caught with his hands inside the cookie jar in the middle of the night.

“This was supposed to be a surprise for you!” Anti hissed and protectively covered the things on the kitchen island with his body, adding more flour stains to his green apron.

Chase smiled fondly at his boyfriend. A lot of people seems to think that Anti’s just taking advantage of him but he knew better. The demon was an absolute sucker for his puppy dog eyes and loves spoiling the shit out of him. It felt really nice to be taken care of. Although sometimes he was worried that  _ he _ was the one who was taking advantage of Anti’s soft spot for him.

He crossed over the kitchen and moved behind the island over to his lover’s side. He trailed a finger over the flour messing up the table and then tapped Anti’s nose with it, chuckling when the demon nearly went cross-eyed at staring at the white mark on the tip of his nose.

“How about I teach you how I make some and then you can surprise me with it in the future?” Chase compromised, he walked over to the nearby drawer and brought out his own orange apron that had ‘The World’s Best Dad’ stitched onto it.

There was sullen silence from Anti as he sulked at having failed his plan at surprising him. Chase stood in front of the demon and brushed his lips against his cheek.

“I really appreciate it, Anti.” Chase leaned over so that he can look into Anti’s beautiful forest green eyes that seemed to shift different shades in response to his emotions. “I love you.”

Anti froze as earnest baby blue eyes peered into his soul and he horrifyingly could feel his cheeks heating up while his erratic heartbeat practically tore itself out of his chest from how hard it was beating. He looked away and ignored the small giggle Chase made and just pushed the flour and utensils towards his lover.

Chase took them with a bemused smile on his lips and then he pulled Anti in front of him and held his hands in order to guide him.

“Okay, first things first, you have to measure the ingredients…” Chase began teaching Anti.

The demon swore that he’ll master this recipe and more and then surprise Chase with a full blown meal next time. For now, he’ll enjoy the younger ego’s attentions and gentle patience as he taught him how to cook.

Bonus:

“Say aaah~” Marvin froze when he stepped inside the kitchen to get some snack only to find himself smack on the face with the view of Chase sitting on Anti’s lap feeding him a cookie with a flirty smile while he leaned forward to infringe on the smirking demon’s personal space.

“ _ Guys, this is the kitchen. _ ” Marvin squeaked out, he was not going to make the same mistake before of not interrupting the two out of politeness. He saw  **_far too much_ ** of Chase’s skin that day.

Anti’s smirk dropped and Chase huffed and dropped his chin on Anti’s shoulder with a petulant scowl.

“Way to cockblock us, bastard.” Anti irritably said as he glitched a knife towards Marvin who instinctively set up a magical barrier to block it. “You’re doing this on purpose, aren’t you?”

“You think  _ I  _ want to see the two of you  **_fuck?!_ ** ” The magician practically screeched out, his voice gaining ten levels of pitchness.

“Well, you keep on walking on us Marv. This makes… what?” Chase counted at the top of his head. “The twentieth time you’ve cockblocked us?”

“I have the shittiest luck in the universe and you know it!”

“More like the best luck if I have to say anything.” Anti piped up.

“ **_No, you didn’t need to say anything.”_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Marv


End file.
